<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Wish Come True by SilverMoonSky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953276">A Wish Come True</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky'>SilverMoonSky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marichat May 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Chat Noir actually becomes a cat oops, Cute, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Marichat May 2020, Medieval AU, Witch AU, marinette is a witch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Lost in thought, Marinette didn’t notice the black cloaked figure that was slowly approaching her from behind. She was thrusting her arm forward to cast a spell that would lift up a tree when a voice asked her curiously, “hey, what’re you doing?”</i>
</p><p>  <i>She whipped around, barely registering a tall, blond boy covered with a cloak before she pointed her wand at him and yelled out the first spell she could think of.</i></p><p>  <i>The next thing she knew, a black cat was staring at her with wide green eyes.</i></p><p>Written for Day 1: Witch AU for Marichat May.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marichat May 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Wish Come True</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This is so lame,” Marinette muttered as she tried the spell with her wand for what seemed like the hundredth time. “How am I supposed to learn the harder material if I can’t even get this spell right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can do it, Marinette!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tikki’s cheery voice ran through her mind. She gritted her teeth and tried harder, focusing on the plant in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The past few days had been like this. Marinette was currently out in the forest, trying her best to perfect some of the newest spells she’d learned while her mentor was in town. As Tikki’s apprentice, she had extremely high standards set for her; after all, she was learning from the best of the best. It was why she’d had to leave her parents to live with Tikki at the outskirts of the village. She missed them, but it was for the best. Marinette had been born with the magical talent any witch or wizard was required to possess; it was only a matter of figuring out how to manifest it. She’d long accepted that she was different from the kids her age, and she was okay with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But still, that didn’t stop her from being frustrated once in a while. Especially when it came down to spells as simple as this one. All she had to do was get the plant to grow bigger. And yet, every time she pointed her wand towards the plant and chanted the words, nothing seemed to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette tightened her grip on her wand. She’d just have to try harder then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time seemed to go by in a blur. Marinette practiced spell after spell, pushing herself harder and harder with every incantation. It seemed to work. Slowly and steadily, she could see slight improvements in her abilities. As she stopped to take a break, she smiled to herself. Tikki would be proud of her progress when she got home from the village.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lost in thought, Marinette didn’t notice the black cloaked figure that was slowly approaching her from behind. She was thrusting her arm forward to cast a spell that would lift up a tree when a voice asked her curiously, “hey, what’re you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whipped around, barely registering a tall, blond boy covered with a cloak before she pointed her wand at him and yelled out the first spell she could think of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next thing she knew, a black cat was staring at her with wide green eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her jaw dropped open. “Oh my gosh. Did I just do that?” She looked down at her wand in shock, then glanced at the cat in front of her. “Oh no. I definitely did just do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat in front of her let out a confused purr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to, um, turn you into a cat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black cat hesitantly walked up to her and brushed against her legs. With a sigh, Marinette dropped down to her knees. The cat looked up at her with a pleading expression in his green eyes. He seemed to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please undo this for me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” she said aloud. “I need a counterspell. Um. . . .” Marinette bit her lip, thinking. “Okay, uh, I think this one should work.” She flicked her wand in his direction and quickly uttered a spell under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flash of green light blinded her, and moments later, there was a human boy sitting in front of her. At least, she assumed he was a boy her age; he was wearing a full length black cloak, and a black mask covered his eyes. She could barely make out a mop of blond hair before the boy pulled the cloak over his head. On top, there were two pieces of fabric sticking out--</span>
  <em>
    <span>cat ears</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she realized with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy let out a sigh of relief and got to his feet. “Phew! That was an un</span>
  <em>
    <span>paw</span>
  </em>
  <span>sant experience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette stood up and crossed her arms across her chest, rolling her eyes. “You should know better than to sneak up on a witch,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I recall correctly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one that didn’t look at who was behind you and cast a spell at me,” the boy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it looks like I was right to.” Marinette eyed him warily. “Who are you, and why are you out here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy pressed his hand dramatically to his heart and gasped. “You don’t trust me, fair maiden?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gestured at his attire. “You’re not exactly subtle. You look awfully suspicious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just a lonely stray wandering through the woods,” he said, “lost and alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised her eyebrows at him. “You don’t seem lost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because I radiate confidence.” The boy gestured at himself and grinned. “I’m a very </span>
  <em>
    <span>paw</span>
  </em>
  <span>some person, in case you haven’t already noticed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s your name, lovely witch?” he asked, taking one of her hands and bringing it to his lips. He pressed a light kiss to her knuckles. Despite herself, Marinette felt a blush rise on her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I should be giving my name to a stranger,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips quirked into a smile. “I would hardly think we’re strangers, princess. You turned me into a cat, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t know you though,” Marinette said, taking her hand away from his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, allow me to introduce myself.” He winked at her and took a bow. “I’m Chat Noir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette snorted. “Chat Noir? What kind of a name is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it worked quite well with my attire,” Chat said with a pout. “Just look at this </span>
  <em>
    <span>meow</span>
  </em>
  <span>zing cloak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s tacky,” Marinette said, looking at it with the eye of a designer. Designing clothes was something she loved to do in her free time, and she could tell that the cloak had been stitched together rather hastily; it was a miracle that it was still holding together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then </span>
  <em>
    <span>purr</span>
  </em>
  <span>haps you can fix it for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed. “Not a chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat mocked sadness. “Awww, why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you realize you’re arguing with a witch that could easily turn you back into a cat,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but you wouldn’t, princess,” Chat said with a smirk. “You’re too kindhearted for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette flicked her wand. In an instant, the blond haired boy was back to being a black cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that’s much better.” The young witch grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir let out a weak meow, looking up at her with pleading green eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I think I like you like this,” Marinette said, bending over to pat him on the head. “I’ve always wanted a cat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir looked at her with horror written across his face. He meowed and pawed at her side with sheathed claws desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette sat down and looked at her wand. “I’m gonna be practicing some spells,” she said. “If you’re nice and don’t bother me, I’ll change you back before the sun sets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat’s frantic meowing slowly faded away as he realized what she’d said. To her surprise, he let out a content purr and settled down beside her, wrapping his tail neatly around his paws. He meowed as if to tell her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>go ahead, I’m watching.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a while since someone other than Tikki watched her practice--even </span>
  <em>
    <span>if </span>
  </em>
  <span>that someone was currently a cat. Marinette smiled and once again started her routine of going through the spells she needed to perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir was a nice companion. Now that he wasn’t talking, he was instead intently watching her practice. He let out a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mrrow</span>
  </em>
  <span> of approval everytime she got a spell right, and hissed whenever her spell went wrong. It made her wonder more about him; was he a wizard? Was he a villager just trying to have some fun by roaming around with a cloak to hide his true identity? Or was he perhaps someone more important than that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point, Chat Noir had ended up curling up in her lap while she gently stroked his fur. Marinette had so many questions to ask him; despite her better judgement--</span>
  <em>
    <span>you don’t even know who he is!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her mind screamed at her--she wanted to get to know him more. There were just so many things that didn’t make sense. For one, she was a near stranger to him, and yet Chat had trusted her enough to spend this much time with her (of course, that might be because she’d turned him into a cat, but still). Was it because his words actually held the truth, and he was lonely? Or was it something else?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, as the sun slowly sank in the sky and Marinette flicked her wand at him to turn him back human, she was still left curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir had gotten off her lap and was now sitting several feet away from her. “That wasn’t very nice of you,” he said once he’d turned back human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette shrugged. “You deserved it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not,” he said with a pout. “You were very mean, princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were being annoying.” Marinette stood up and brushed off her robes. “And besides, your name is Chat Noir; turning you into a black cat wasn’t so far fetched.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still.” Chat shuddered. “Being called Chat Noir is one thing, but being a cat is an entirely different experience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then,” Marinette said, smirking, “I guess you now know what happens when you annoy me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I wasn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> annoying!” Chat protested. “All I did was talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed. “That’s annoying enough,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir huffed in indignation. “You just don’t appreciate </span>
  <em>
    <span>purr</span>
  </em>
  <span>fect things when you see them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette rolled her eyes. “Anyways,” she said, glancing at the sky where the sun was setting, “I need to head home now. You probably should too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat walked up to her and took her hand. “Until next time then, princess,” he said as he pressed his lips to her knuckles. “I had a lovely afternoon spending time with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette laughed. “Even as a cat?” She teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even as a cat,” Chat said solemnly. “It was a nice change from everyday mundane life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So that’s why he comes out here as Chat,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Marinette thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He uses this disguise to escape.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” she said, “feel free to come here anytime you want. My door’s always open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat’s face lit up. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Really?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Marinette asked herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You hardly know him!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she said. “I enjoyed the company too. But only as long as you don’t annoy me,” she added, pointing her wand in his direction. “Otherwise you know what happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Meowch</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Chat held his hands up in defeat. “Fine, I oblige.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” She turned towards the direction of the cottage she lived in with Tikki. “I’ll be on my way now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Chat suddenly called. Marinette turned to face him questioningly. “I never got your name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Should you really be giving your name out to a stranger? Should you really trust him? Should you really be doing this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She ignored all of those thoughts and instead gave him a smile. She could use a companion like Chat; being constantly around only Tikki wasn’t always the best, no matter how much she loved her mentor. She wanted. . . . a </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend, </span>
  </em>
  <span>someone who was willing to accept her for all that she was. And it seemed as though she’d already found one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Marinette,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette,” Chat repeated, a grin rising on his face, “I like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, don’t let it get to your head,” she said. “See you later, kitty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you later, </span>
  <em>
    <span>purr</span>
  </em>
  <span>incess,” Chat said, and with that, they parted ways, each of them hoping it wouldn’t be long before they saw the other again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And fortunately for them, their wishes came true.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Writing Marichat is <i>definitely</i> a change from writing Adrinette, that's for sure :P Also, you can interpret why Adrien's Chat Noir in this AU in several ways. Personally, I thought of him as a prince that uses the disguise to come out sometimes and goof around.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>